Battery monitoring systems may monitor voltages of a battery pack to ensure a safe operating state. For example, a single integrated circuit may monitor a voltage at each battery cell in a battery pack, and in response to an overvoltage at a battery cell, may output a warning signal. However, if the single integrated circuit fails to accurately monitor the voltage at the battery cell in the battery pack, the battery monitoring system may fail to output a warning signal when the battery pack is operating in an unsafe state.